


Forge

by thingswithwings



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not good enough.  Again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forge

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, as part of a larger project that I never finished, so I thought I'd post it now. It was written before season two of Korra aired, though! So cast your minds back.
> 
> This fic contains nonconsensual humiliation and bondage in the context of a teacher-student relationship.

"Not good enough. Again."

Korra grits her teeth and braces her feet against the earth, gathers her power around her, twists and cries out and _punches_ –

Lin smacks the metal disc out of the air, like she's swatting a spiderfly. 

"No. You're moving only the baser elements. You can do more. Stop thrashing about like a child and harness the metal. All of it."

Korra breathes to centre herself but Lin doesn't even let her do that, doesn't let her prepare: instead she starts peppering her with little rocks and pebbles, breaking her concentration.

"How am I supposed to do this with you distracting me and yelling at me?" she explodes, finally. The idea had been for Chief Bei Fong to teach her metal bending; the idea had been that they were now allies, united against a common purpose. Friends, even. But here, in this lesson, Lin is acting like Korra is some upstart kid who doesn't have the first clue about bending, rather than the Avatar who took down a major threat to Republic City before she'd even finished her training.

"How are you ever going to do this otherwise?" Lin's words are calm but cutting. "Would you like your enemies to also wait for you to collect yourself before allowing you to beat them senseless with your poorly controlled attacks? Pathetic." Lin snorts, and Korra feels her face heat. "You're hopelessly naive as well as hopeless at metal bending, if you think like that."

"I am _not_ – " Korra begins, taking a step towards Lin. Before she can finish, the metal ropes in Lin's armour have flowed out smoothly to wrap tightly around her, pinning her arms to her chest, trailing down her torso to bind her knees. The metal is cool where it touches and pinches her skin, tight and unmoving against her muscles. It's infuriating, and Korra is immediately furious, but it's – there's something else to it, too, something that makes her breath catch in her throat and makes her skin feel suddenly hot, sensitive.

"You are," Lin spits. "You have talent but you refuse to train. You have power but you refuse to learn restraint. Amon was sloppy. You were lucky. If you want to live, you have to _do. Better_." These last two words gritted out like they're painful for Lin to say. Painful, maybe, for the same reason that they're painful for Korra to hear: because they're true.

Korra's breathing hard now, anger hot under her skin, struggling against the cool unforgiving metal. She doesn't know what she'd do if she got out: fight Lin, maybe, hit her in the face and bring a storm of fire and water against her; or else fall to her knees, bow her head, beg for another chance. She's so caught between those two impulses that she stops struggling for a moment, stops trying to get her feet free so she can bend, and just holds still in the tightening circle of Lin's power.

"And you give up far too easily, as well," Lin drawls, stepping in closer. She's right up against Korra now, the heat from her body radiating off her in waves. Her chestplate gleams and Korra imagines what it would be like to touch it, to put her mouth on it maybe, to feel first hand the way that Lin is cool and hard and unyielding. Korra starts to struggle again, but now Lin is reaching out, running one rough thumb over Korra's jawline.

"Is this another distraction?" Korra tries, trying for the quip. Lin doesn't seem to be buying it.

"I know what you want," Lin says, almost matter-of-fact, and the shock of that revelation jolts through Korra like electricity. Her nipples harden under her shirt, her cunt throbbing, aching for touch. Lin is so close to her, their bodies separated only by the thinnest sliver of space, but the only place she's actually touching Korra is her cheek, her jaw, with just the pad of her thumb. "I know what you need from me." She glances down to where Korra's nipples are showing through her shirt, her lips twisted in disdain. 

Hot shame floods through her, that Lin could know; that Lin could have known all along, maybe. Now Korra does bow her head, only for a moment, while she tries to get her breath. To her surprise, Lin's touch changes, shifting so that her whole hand is cupping Korra's face, deceptively gentle.

"Maybe one day I'll even give it to you," Lin says. "If you can ever manage to earn it." She pulls her hand away, then slaps Korra across the cheek, casually but not lightly. Korra closes her eyes against the feeling.

Then all at once the metal snakes are gone and Lin is three paces away again, the proper distance for teachers and students, or for friends.

"I'll do it," Korra breathes, lifting her head to meet Lin's eyes. "You'll see."

Lin almost smiles. "Then get it right this time," she says.

Korra braces her feet against the earth.


End file.
